Letters To Home
by sammimcc1999
Summary: What do those letters everyone writes home say? And how do the recipients react? Especially after the Sorting Ceremony...
1. Rose Letter 1

_**A/N: While I'm waiting for ideas for Across Two Generations, I had this amazing Idea as well as my school short story so I'll try to upload that later. I'll write the letter in italics and the parents reactions in bold font.**_

**"Ron, I have Rose's letter! A school owl dropped it off at the windowsill." **

**"Well, what does it say Hermione?"**

_Dear Mum and Dad, September 2, 2017, 7:51_

_The Sorting Ceremony was really fun! I saw everyone get sorted and the ceiling was really cool! It looks just what it says in Hogwarts: A Renewed History._

**"Of course Rosie would write that, Hermione, I remember you saying that exact same thing at our Sorting"  
**_  
_**"And I remember you saying after that, 'Bloody know-it-all'"**

**"I didn't mean it !"**

**"Sure you didn't."**

_ The sky was gorgeous with a huge full moon._

**"That must have sucked for any werewolf children."**_  
_

**"Ron!"**

**"Sorry Hermione"**

_ I ended up looking for Uncle Fred's stone along the floor and I found it this morning. Along with Teddy's Mum and Dad's stones. Hogwarts is just as majestic as you described it, Mum! On our ride here, I met this really nice boy named Scorpius. I know you told me not to talk to him, Daddy, but he's so nice!_

**"I told her to stay away from him!**_"_

**"Maybe he's not so bad, Ron. She does say he's nice."**

_ Plus, we're in the same house!_

**"She better not have gotten in Slytherin, 'Hermione. I would never forgive her. Never."**

**"Ron, I'll love her no matter what. You should too. She's your daughter so there's no way she'll get into Slytherin."**

**"I do. But if she gets in Slytherin, there is no way I will let those Slytherin scum into my house."  
**

**"Ron!'**

_Anyways, I was really nervous during the ceremony but I just remembered what you told me, Mum. Keep calm and think optimistically. So I did. Don't get mad, Daddy, but I got sorted into Ravenclaw with Molly!_

**"I told you she wouldn't be in Slytherin. That's my girl."**

**"But that means Malfoy is in Ravenclaw. How is that possible?"**

**"He was my main competitor in classes, and Astoria was pretty smart."**

**"But still."**

_ And you'll never guess who else got sorted into Ravenclaw with me and Scorp. Albus did! _

**"Wait till Harry hears about this, 'Hermione. Three children in Ravenclaw now. What has happened to the Weasleys?"**

**"Apparently, they've grown smarter."**

**"Hey!"**

_So now there are three Weasley-Potters in Ravenclaw! Me, Alby and Molly. The food was amazing and when we headed off to bed, all of the first years had to come together to come up with the answer to the riddle. The Prefects were surprised at how fast we solved it. I'm sharing a dorm room with Pella Patil, Stella Finnegan and Marianna Candor. Did you know that you went to school with Pella and Stella's parents?_

_They already sent their letters to you but I wanted to wait for a while. Albus,Scorp and I are sending our letters together so we can talk some more without all the girls surrounding us._

_Well classes are starting in 10 minutes, so I'm heading down for breakfast._

_Love,Rose._

**"Well, that was long. Well long by my standards."**

**"Clearly Ron."**

**"Well, at least she's not in Slytherin, right? I never doubted her for a minute"**

**"You keep thinking that Ron."**


	2. Scorpius Letter 1

**_A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm back with another addition! It's been crazy busy here in my tiny little town and school. We had a school dance for Halloween. I had to act in a little skit to show the rules of dance since I'm in student council, and I ended up having a really fun Halloween dressed as a cowgirl. And of course my "friend" Michael dressed as a cowboy and it was really awkward when we walked beside each other. I would keep rambling but I'll let you get on to reading my FanFic._**

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hogwarts is every bit majestic as you described it, Mother!_

**"Majestic, Astoria? Majestic? Those were the worst years of my life!"**

**"Draco, it is a beautiful old castle and your son, clearly loves it as well. Please don't ruin it for him."**

_ It practically glowed with warmth and happiness. Not at all how you described it, Father._

__**"I told you Astoria."**

_Anyways, the Sorting Ceremony was splendid and many of my "friends" were sorted in Slytherin._

**"Why are friends in quotation marks? Doesn't he like Goyle's son?"**_  
_

**"Draco. He never really was friends with him. He pretended for your sake."**

_ However, I was not._

**"If he was sorted into Gryffindor, Astoria, I would never allow him to come home. He would be a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"**_  
_

**"Draco, dear, would it be alright if he were in Ravenclaw?"**

**"It wouldn't be as good as Slytherin, but it would prove he was as smart as we believed."**

_ And I'm glad, Father. The people in Slytherin are all blubbering idiots. I got sorted into Ravenclaw._

**"See Draco? Our son is intelligent. He knows his stuff."**_  
_

**"Hmph. I still can't believe he is the first Malfoy to break tradition."**

**"I can. He has the two most intelligent parents and the most rebellious mother we know."**

_ Along with my new friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter._

**"He's friends with Potter and Wealsey? I am not happy, Astoria. I told him to stay away from them."**_  
_

**"Well Draco, he is rebellious."**

**"Why Potter and Weasley? Couldn't it be a Bones or an Abbot?"**

**"He's happy with them. But I agree. Even though they saved my life."**

_ We met on the train ride. They're nothing like you said they would be. Rose is sweet and she is very intelligent. And Albus is super shy, he didn't talk much until I told him that I was an intelligent human being and wasn't going to hurt him._

**"Draco, you have to admit that is hilarious! Our son, said that."**_  
_

**"I realized that. And it is quite funny."**

_ We ended up talking about houses and Rose asked me if I wanted to be in Slytherin. I said "No way am I being with all those imbeciles who think because their parent's blood has never been "tainted" they're more adept wizards."_

_So now I`m in Ravenclaw. My dorm has Albus, Darry Cornell, Michael Zabini, and Harry Sornell._

__**"Blaise's son got into Ravenclaw. I'm surprised."**

**"Draco! Blaise is an intlligent human being, and he married my sister. Therefore it makes them smart."**

_ They have already sent out their letters but Rose, Albus, and I are sending ours now._

_I have a feeling that I will not fit in to the regular mold of a Ravenclaw, but I still wanted to be accepted by you, Father. So I politely asked the hat not to put me into Gryffindor. Mother, I'm proud to say that someone had shoved me in the corridor and I didn't blow up at him. I calmly asked him to keep his hands to himself._

__**"He is definitely your son, Astoria."**

**"Are you sure,Draco? It took me eleven years to teach him proper manners."**

_ We have ten minutes until classes start so we`re heading off now._

_Always, Scorpius._

**"Scorpius is going to be fine Astoria. I see no reason for you to cry."**_  
_

**"I see a reason. My little boy is all grown up and doesn't need us. He's a Ravenclaw, the smartest child at that school."**

**"Well he'll be alright, Tori.****"**

**_A/N: Thanks for reading my amazing follower and favouriter! Gold stars to you! And to anyone else who reviews/favourites/follows! All for now! Peace out! _**


	3. Albus Letter 1

_**A/N: So this is the third installment of my Letters To Home series. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any more pre-written so it will be awhile before I update again. Sorry! Anyways here you go.**_

**"Hey, Ginny? Albus's letter is here. Do you want to read it together?"**

**"Of course."**

_Hey Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! It's so cool! When we first saw it on the mountain it was so breath-taking that Pella Patil fell out of her boat at the sight of it!_

**"Poor girl. I wonder if that's Padma's daughter?"**

**"It probably was, Harry. Now get on with the letter!'**

_That was kind of scary. But Hagrid just reached in and scooped her back onto his boat. Before I forget, Hagrid's son is taking over for him next year, and he wants you to come and help him over the years? Is that all right with you?_

**"I keep forgetting that this is Hagrid's last year. It still feels like he just burst into that little hut and told me I was a wizard."**_  
_

**"At least his son is taking over, what was his name again? Wasn't it Rubeus? Like Hagrid's?"**

**"I think so, Ginny."**

_I made a new friend on the train. His name is Scorpius Malfoy._

**"Wow, he already made friends with him. I guess that settles that. Albus is probably in Slytherin."**_  
_

**"You never know, Ginny. He might be in Gryffindor. We'll love him no matter what."**

_ I think we saw him on the platform and Uncle Ron told Rosie to stay away from him. But we didn't, and he is (in Rosie's words) "Sooooooo nice!"He is extremely intelligent, Ravenclaw intelligent to be exact, yet his Father wanted him to be in Slytherin._

**"Ravenclaw intelligent? That must mean-"**_  
_

**"Mini-Malfoy's in Ravenclaw. Albus must be in Ravenclaw then. I told you he was smart, Harry."**

**"I didn't expect that at all. I guess he really does take after his namesake."**

_ Scorpius didn't agree one bit though. Called all of them "Blubbering idiots."_

**"Mini-Malfoy said that? Wow, I have more respect for him now."**_  
_

**"I agree."**

_ We laughed. I got sorted into the same house as Scorpius. We both got in Ravenclaw! I didn't think I was smart enough._

**"Oh Albus. My intelligent little boy."**

**"I don't understand how he doesn't notice how smart he is. He outwitted his brother, cousins, and can last hours playing chess with Ron."**

_ Neither did Scorpius. But we got into it and so did Rosie. Now there are 3 Weasley-Potters in Ravenclaw._

**"You owe me 5 galleons, Harry. Pay up."**

**"Fine. Here. I thought that she would definitely get sorted into Gryffindor."**

**"Well she didn't. And it's not surprising. She did inherit her mother's intellects. **

_ I share a dorm with Scorpius, Darry Cornell, Larry Hornell and Harry Sornell. I think it's quite weird that all their names' rhyme but I'll live without asking. I know that this is long and that I have 9 minutes until classes start, but Scorpius, Rosie and I wanted to send our owls off together so we could talk some more. Everyone else sent theirs this morning._

_Love you forever, Albus._

**"Mommy, why are you crying?"**_  
_

**"I'm crying because I'm happy, Lily. Albus is doing fine sweetheart. Why don't you go to the park with your Dad?"**

**"Okay. Daddy! Mommy said we're going to the park!"**

**_A/N: How did you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Also if you want to request any people please do! I'm doing Victoire's first letter home next and I might change-up the order a bit. Gold stars to everyone who reviews! _  
**


	4. Victoire Letter 1

_**A/N: Hey people!I'm back! I kind of got distracted by my new Sims 3 game, which by the way is awesome! I have been kind of down in the dumps, and haven't had any inspiration! But I got some of it back... AND I made a tumblr! Anyways on to what you clicked the title for, my writing! (By the way, my french accent is not the best so bear with me, and Victoire is 11, Dominique is 7 and Louis is 3)**_

**"Bill, Victoire's letter eez 'ere. Où est-tu?"**

**"In the attic, darling."**

**"Why are you zere?"**

**"Looking for my old training broom. Louis wants to try."**

**"'E eez only 3!"**

**"You know what, why don't we read that letter now."**

_Bonjour Maman et Papa, September 5, 2011_

_Hogwarts is extremely beautiful! Papa, you were right. And I am extremely grateful that you allowed me to come here, Maman. Even though going to Beauxbatons would have been amazing, and going with Cousin Brigitte would have been nice, this is better._

**"Humph,"**

**"Fleur, you know that she wanted to be with her cousins and Teddy."**

**"Oui, I know. But she 'as other cousins at Beauxbatons!"**

**"They live in France, and we don't get to see them that much. She doesn't know them as well."**

_On the train ride here, Teddy and I sat together with some of his Gryffindor friends. Teddy was very nice and he and his friends told me all about Gryffindor. I really wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor with them._

**"That's my girl!**

**"Bill, do you zink zat she wants to be zere because of Teddy?"**

**"It's a probability, love. But I think she wants to be there because of what they told her about it."**

_Along with this other new girl named Giselle Guillard. She told me that her older brother was friends with Teddy and in Gryffindor- in fluent French, Maman! I don't know who was more surprised when I responded back perfectly._

**"Zat's _my_ girl!"**

**"Perfect French. I'm impressed."  
**

**"Of course it's perfect, Bill. I taught 'er myself!"**

**"That other girl, Giselle? She sounds like a promising friend."**

**"Oui, I agree. and she speaks Francais. Her last name sounds familiar."**

_When we arrived at the station, Hagrid called us over to him. I saw Teddy talk to him for a bit and then race off to catch up with his friends. What do you think he was asking, Papa? I'm afraid he'll s'attirer des ennuis. **(A/N: Means get in trouble)**_

**"I have a feeling Teddy is going to be a lot like Harry and Ron, Fleur"**

**"Zen I 'ope zat Victoire eez like 'Ermione."**

**"I hope she is too, darling. She is smart enough."**

_I didn't ask Hagrid though, as it would be très impoli to do so. So I hopped in a boat with Giselle and two other boys who introduced themselves as Alexander and Liam. We talked the entire ride about Hogwarts, until we saw it. It was gorgeous! Everything glowed!_

**"I remember seeing it on the ride zere for zee Triwizard Tournament. But after zee battle, I feared it could not be fixed."**

**"We all did, love. But we fixed it up perfectly."**

**"And it eez très ****beautiful****"**

**"Just like you, Fleur."**

_We soon docked and __Neville -I mean Professor Longbottom came to gather us and told us about the houses. Then he left and told us that he would gather us when the school was ready. And then the most amazing thing happened! There were 4 ghosts that floated right through the wall and were in an argument about someone named Moaning Myrtle._

**"Oo ezz zis Moaning Myrtle?"**

**"She was this annoying ghost who lived in the girls bathroom, cried and flooded the bathrooms!"**

**"Oh, well I 'ope zat Victoire will ignore 'er."**

**"I don't dear, I think she just needs a friend."**

**"Well, if it makes 'er not flood bathrooms zen zat eez okay."**

_ They_ noticed_ us, told us that they were house ghosts and gave us mini-speeches about their houses. Soon though, Professor Longbottom gathered us and the sorting ceremony began. Teddy waved at me from the Gryffindor table and I waved back. I looked down and spotted Teddy's parents' stones in the floor._

**"I still think that was a great idea that Harry had, it had a nice sentimental feeling to it."**_  
_

**"I agree, I still zink zat we should 'ave done something more."**

**"As do I, dear. But it is done now."**

_ Was his Mum's name really Nymphadora, Maman? It's a very large name. Anyways, Giselle and I both got sorted into Gryffindor! I had a nice long chat avec le Sorting Hat. We talked about the houses I could be in and Teddy. Overall, very interesting._

**"Hmm, zee Sorting 'at 'ad a long conversation with 'er about Teddy. I wonder why?"**_  
_

**"Well at least it didn't put her in Slytherin. My girl is in Gryffindor! So far all Weasley's have been placed in Gryffindor. That's great!"**

**"I agree. But I still wish zat she went to Beauxbatons instead."**

**"Maybe Louis will?"**

**"I 'ope so Bill. At least one of my children need to go zere."**

_ After that we ate and headed up to bed. I like my dorm mates and Teddy has been helping me around the school and warning me of the trick staircases. We're having our first Flying lesson today, wish me luck!_

_Au revoir, Victoire Wealsey._

__**"I miss 'er already, Bill. I can not wait until Christmas now."**

**"I know dear. Why don't we go spoil your other children to make you feel better?"**

**"Alright, but Louis is not allowed to ride your training broom! Ever!"**

**"He won't, I promise. But Dominique will"**

**"She is nothing like 'er sister, at all. More interested in flying zan dressing up."**

**"Isn't that a good thing?"**

**_A/N: That's all for now! Keep on reading my faithful readers! That sounded way better in my head... Anyways, gold stars to anyone who reviews!_  
**


End file.
